


Omnia Sol

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: PolyShipWeek [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Poly-V, Resurrection Stone, polyshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How am I supposed to go on without you?' Merlin could barely speak through his tears, but it was okay. They would understand.</p><p>	They always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnia Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one needs a TINY bit of clarification. It's a part of my Vaguely Magcial 'verse, but happens after everything- it's the end of that 'verse, I think.
> 
> Harry and Eggsy did not die at the same time- Merlin was with Harry for many years, and then he died, and he eventually fell in love with Eggsy, but he died as well- Eggsy's death is the reason for this event to be happening. Kingsman was put in charge, by Harry Potter, of guarding the Resurrection Stone- away from all wizards, and thus (he assumed) everyone who could use it.
> 
> This is for angst day of PolyShipWeek!

[ _Oh stay your soul and leave my heart it's song_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcD3heC2nT0)

[ _Oh stay your hand, the journey may be long_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcD3heC2nT0)

[ _And if we part, and sorrow can't be swayed_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcD3heC2nT0)

[ _Remember when and let your heart be staid._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcD3heC2nT0)

Omnia Sol, Z. Randall Stroope

 

  
          'How am I supposed to go on without you?' Merlin could barely speak through his tears, but it was okay. They would understand.  
  


They always had.  
  
  
          'We're always gonna be with you, love- just, not where you c'n see us.' The air was unnaturally cool in front of him, but Merlin would _freeze solid_  for the chance to pull Eggsy close to him once more- but the sight of him would have to be enough.  
  
  
          'The world's going to go to shit with or without me.' It's bitter- he's ping-ponged between sorrow and rage a thousand times.  
  
  
          'The world needs you more than you could possibly understand, darling- we'll be here.' Harry's voice comes from his left, and there's a cold touch just above his heart, which makes Merlin scoff. How _dare_ he try to use such platitudes. 'And you know you can reach us.'  
  
  
          'We're not going anywhere. But don't live in the past- we all know how Cadmus ended up. We don't want that for you.'  
  
  
          Merlin grips the Resurrection Stone tightly in his fist, the edges biting painfully into his palm to keep from outright sobbing. Harry and Eggsy look to one another, each painfully aware that he can't pull the grieving man into a comforting embrace.  
  
  
          If there was one thing worse than dying, it was seeing the aftermath in those you loved.  
  
  
          'You're both bastards for leaving me like this.' Twin gold bands gleam from Merlin's left hand- the shades of his loves have one each. 'And when I get up there you two are going to pay for being such self-sacrificing arseholes.'  
  
  
          'Hey, you taught me that teamwork was important- you showed me how not to think like a me but an us- and it worked.' Eggsy wiped at his face with his sleeve, taking in a shaky breath. 'It worked, an' you're alive, an' that's all I could ask for.'  
  
  
          'How can I ever make what you did worth it? I'm a bitter man, Eggsy, and far past my prime.'  
  
  
          'You live for us. You do stupid shit and get another dog and drink too much, but you _live_  because you know that somehow we'd find a way to make you regret doing otherwise.' Harry's voice was far more steady than Eggsy's, angrier, and it caused Merlin to realise that he wasn't the only one suffering, here.  
  
  
          Here he'd called Eggsy and Harry from their afterlives to... what? Ask for help? Watch him grieve? Make them witness him breaking? Was he truly that petty? Or was this what losing those you care for did to people? He took a steadying breath and pushed himself up from the headstone- noting once more the space left at its base, and wistfully thinking of it filled.  
  
  
          'I'll try. I can't promise anything more, but I will try.' He drops the stone in his trouser pocket, feeling its weight like a ball and chain, and leaves the graveyard. Harry and Eggsy, though Merlin can no longer see them, follow him closely- unwilling to completely abandon him despite the circumstances. They sat in the cab as he made his way home, picked up JB, and continued on to HQ- Eggsy sobbed, and Harry held him, as they watched Merlin go back to work like the graveyard had not occurred.  
  
  
          He had to go back to being Atlas, for there was no one else to bear the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
